Sweet and Slick(CAS2)
by CrustyLemon
Summary: After 8 years, Olivia returns to Calrope to reunite with her friends. While strange things happen like unsolved murders and mysteriously acting from residents. Olivia wants to find out who's doing this, but she better hope that she doesn't get caught.
1. Chapter 1

**One year before WtB...**

 **Olivia is not a cat**

The dark only kept alive for nearly a decade. It was the rainiest day of November and I had payed a visit to Tom who had the most ragggidest shop in the world. I was no older than 23 which had me wanting to go back. After paying for his luxury store he was now at square one. "Olivia!" The tanuki was standing in his apron waving at me like we're friends. "What the hell happened?" He stared at me still and I was just about to knock him up so hard when he began to talk. "Well I forgot to pay my taxes ," he told me." So they closed down my shop, but it's fine." I was going to bitch slap him if he smiled. He did it. Running up to him I bitch slapped him so hard, Tom had toppled. He got up with a stern, but happy look. I was about to give him number two when I heard a small and cute voice. "Olivia!" I turned around to see my long lost best friend. The cute and fluffy dog had ran over to my spot and hugged me like I was a squeezing pillow. Daisy was now wearing a sparkly orange dress with a bow in her hair. She was happy until she saddened like she was crying. And she was. Soon I remembered what happened when I lived here.

July 2 was the day I lost a friend. It all started when Chief had proposed to Daisy, yes they were going to get married soon. Daisy was happy until later that night. We found Cheif laying on the floor with a gun on the floor and a note. The note was soaked with blood and stained my fingers which had made me drop it. In the corner Daisy was running her fingers through his hair and crying silently to hide her sadness. We never found out who killed him after and probably won't.

But she wasn't crying about that, no she wasn't. Tom was gone and left his nephews in charge. "Someone has been murdered," said Daisy. We ran to the town hall and everyone except one person was missing. Then I knew who it was. Dotty. The next day was the funeral and everyone attended. The rain had wet our black dresses and suits at the funeral. The coffin was buried under a apple tree, one of her favorites, and was topped with flowers. No one said a word after that. How did Dotty die? Was she killed by a mysterious animal or something like that. But I bet it was the same one who murdered Chief. And I will not stop until I find out who did it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This has some sexual actions in it.**

Today was the coldest so far during my stay. It has been at least a week since Dotty's funeral and I wanted to start my search. I first started talking to Cookie who was the new one, but old enough to know Dotty. I knocked on her door and nobody answered. I don't think that she ever heard of me, so I did my best Daisy impression and sure enough she answered. "Hello Dai... WAIT you're not Daisy!" She started to slam the door on me, but I wedged my foot to stop it. It hurt a little. Cookie was about to scream when my hand covered her mouth. "I want to talk about Dotty," I softly asked. Whimpering and slowly opening the door, Cookie let me inside. Her house smelled like coffee, which she probably making. Yep she was. Her coffee pitcher was filled with a lovely purple mug standing next to it. Her eyes were full of fear and I saw that. The pink dog left and had returned with two mugs of coffee. I like my with milk, but it was black and that was okay. She was dropped her coffee like she was scared of something. "So w-what did yo-u want to ask-k-k about," Cookie stuttered. I thought something was wrong, but still asked her the questions. She often replied with "yes" and "no" instead of actual sentences.

I left Cookie's house with my recorded data and went to visit my other best friend, Bam. He was working out with Copper by doing push-ups. He spotted me and ran to see me. "Olivia!" The sweaty muscular deer hugged me like he never seen again. He grinned and flexed his muscles to show off. He still was sweating when he stopped and went to relax by the pond. Soon Caroline came over. Caroline was the most beautiful squrriel everyone has seen. Her blue eyes sparkled or was it the water. I was going to talk until I kinda fell. "I'm okay," I shouted. But they were worried. For some reason I felt sick. I vomited and collapsed. Everything went black and that's how I died...

Okay I didn't die, but everything is true. When I woke up Bam, Caroline, Daisy were standing over me. I was in a room filled with white objects but with a dark .I had only wanted to speak with Bam. Everyone left expect the deer. "Bam I know I look like somebody was dead and I wa..." He kissed me. In respond I did the same. Making out in someone's house was weird, but it felt good. Then he leaned on me, pushing his weight on my breast. He took off his shirt showing his six-pack and leaned foward to keep on kissing. Soon we were topless making out on the bed underneath us. He gripped my butt and I held on his back. He started to lower and kiss me from my neck to the breast. I felt his package against my foot. He kissed me one last time and started to run his fingers through my hair like what Daisy did. I giggled and he laughed. We both fell asleep under the covers.

When I woke up, Bam was still asleep on the bed. I was worried that somebody would come in and think," Why are they topless on my bed?" I started to dress and leave. When I went out side, it was nearly nighttime and I walked home. Looking back I saw it was Bam's house. He let me in his house to sleep. I didn't know he liked me that much. The crickets chirped as I went to my house. Everything was the same as I left it this morning. I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep.

It was after midnight when a loud knock was at my door. I opened it to see Copper in his night uniform, white and gold. "Olivia can I ask you something," he said in his manly voice. I nodded. "When was the last time you've seen Miss Cream?" I didn't know Miss

Cream. "Otherwise known as Cookie Cream?" Oh no. Is there another murder? If so who keeps on doing it? I shook my head and the officer left. Since it was dark, I decided to go back to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept on wondering why Cookie dissappeared and why Dotty died. Plus I was scared if Bam was the next victim. But I shouldn't worry, Bam always wakes up at 4:00 to run and is strong enough to take down a killer. I fell back asleep waiting for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep wasn't good enough for me. I was tired as hell. I remembered that there was a cafe down the road. Along the way I met this stubborn guy called Klaus who pushed me in a pond when we crossed. Luckily Bam was running and had helped me out of the pond. He was wearing a sweatshirt and joggers that matched the fall color. "Hey Liv how did'ya fall in there?" I shrugged to hide my secret. "Tripped," I lied. He nodded and went on his way. Finally the cafe was in the front of the fountains and flowers

With the sign saying "The Roost". I went inside to find Brewster behind the counter serving O'Hare coffee. "Hey!" Brewster and O'Hare both looked with smiles. Walking to the counter, both men greeted me with a nod. "What will you have Miss Olivia?" I wanted a sweet milky coffee for breakfast, but I was tired, so I chose black with a bit of milk. Then somebody familiar came in. Caroline was drowsy as usual. She dropped and fell to the floor. All of us got up to help her. She told us after she woke up that she suffered from multiple suclerois in her legs. I felt bad for her since she's the bell of the ball, but suffers from a terrible disease. Soon we helped get her shopping done and brought her home too. Later I decided to visit the beach since that's where I used to sit around and watch the waves. There was a person washed up on the beach. Rushing to their aid, I ran down to the sandy shore. He looked very familiar. Then I realized it was Gulliver. He was alive and moaning ridiculous words. I left him alone because he didn't budge. I walked down the beach until I found Tom. That tanuki is stupid as fuck. He was talking to a hooded figure. I could hear them. "Did you do it yet?" That was Nook. "Yes, but I can't go back because I'll spill the beans!" That must've been the hooded figure. It sounded like a woman. I went to my house to get my piece. When I returned, the figure was walking to my hiding place. I shot her in the leg. She fell and was turning the sand red. I grabbed the hoodie and couldn't believe it...

"You're saying this girl poisoned you?" I nodded to Cooper with the culprit. She was angry with red in the face or was it the blood out of her nose? Cookie Cream was a assassin who worked for Tom to kill me. I think she was such a wimpy bitch, she used a slight affecting poison which is how I lived. The pink dog was sentenced to jail, but they charged me for shooting. I left the station and met up with Bam. He smiled while I sulked. He put his arm over me and we both walked down the road. I told him about my day and he listened. "Cookie is the culprit," he asked me. "Yeah." His cute eyes widened in shock. I laughed and so did he.

Mabel was running towards us. She had tears in her eyes. "Guys," she said. "I have very bad news." We exchanged looks and listened on. "Caroline has got even more sick and the doctor says that she won't probably make it!" All three of us ran to her house and knocked. Daisy had answered and we went inside. Caroline was in her bed with others by her side. She was smiling, but still showing death and sadness. We came closer and most of was crying. She started to talk. "I know that you'll all miss me and so will myself." I cried even harder. "I wish for another beautiful girl to av..." She was still and then she collapsed. Caroline died.

My head was buzzing with questions. Why didn't Caeoline tell us about her sickness? Was Cookie also hired to kill Dotty? Are me and Bam a couple? So many questions, in so little time. And then there was a gunshot.


	4. Chapter 4

Wet grass pushed against my bare feet when running to the scene. Copper had yellow police tape around the scene. O'hare was on the damp ground with his blood soaking the grass. I noticed some other officers also there. The thought of me thinking that Cookie did it was in my head the whole night.

I came back to the house in the morning to still see that the yellow tape was there. Illegally, I ducked under it and went inside. Mostly everything was there which was good. I dug in the drawers and just found random objects. I was in the bathroom when a note was stuck on the mirror. "They just hurt me, but I like it. " I didn't know what it meant until I opened the cabinet. Then it hit me. O'hare was on drugs. He probably discussed his hobby to someone which I expect was Brewster. He committed suicide because the drugs killed his joy. Lines of bottles, bags and capsules layed in the cabinet. I was going to investigate more until I heard voices. I grabbed a pen and wrote a note about my investigation and posted it on the door. Next I climbed out of the window and ran out. A raindrop hit me. Luckily the cafe was down the road. With rain pelting in my eyes and questions bursting out of my head, I wanted to reach that pigeon.

The place was closed, but the lights were on. I peeked through the window and found that lights were coming from the back. Probably Brewster was starting to open the coffee shop. I found a bench under a tree and went to go sit down. Waiting for it to open, Bam had sat down to me with a book in his hands. "Poetry" he said. I smiled and opened the book. Pages of literature filled the book. The raindrops splashed on the papers, making the ink run down. Bam closed it and set it on his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder while watching the rain attack the flowers. Soon the door opened and a tanuki came out. Tom was wearing a yellow jacket and had a messager bag. He looked at me and pulled a knife. Bam saw this and punched that motherfucker in the face. I was screaming by what happened next. Bam had fell. A knife was lodged in his chest. I started to run and Tom followed. Quickly as possible, I made my way into the house. "Why do you want to kill me?" He didn't answer and walked toward me. I threw a book, but he dodged it. Then I took my gun and shot that c-nt down. My aim wasn't good and only shot his leg. He ran. I found him near the beach and started to fire at him. He jumped down. I followed. He had Daisy in a chair tied up on the shore. "Olivia help me," shouted the dog. Soon I threw a rock at Tom and it hit him on his hollow head.

I shouldn't have done that. He grabbed his knife and started slowly cutting off Daisy's hand. The blood stained her dress. She kicked him in the gut and he fell backwards. Then he was about to shoot until out of the blue was Bam and shot him in the thigh. The bitch toppled. He ran away.

Bam was slightly hurt and recovered quickly. Daisy had her paw removed and replaced with a hook. "So if that motherfucker comes back, his ass is plastered on the wall," she said excitingly. The town will never be the same after. I heard that Cookie was released and apoligized. She told me that Tom would kill her family in Evergreen if she didn't finish the job. Tom was on the run. Luckily I found his whereabouts. Bam and I shared a tender, but final kiss. I had tears in my eyes. I aboard the train to find that bastard.

"This is the 4:06 train to the town of Brûlée".


End file.
